


Grooming Habits

by susiesundrop



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiesundrop/pseuds/susiesundrop
Summary: Exactly how much time does Jess sink into the crazy hair Rory loves so much? A quick exchange set during "Swan Song."
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Grooming Habits

Rory passes him _The Holy Barbarians_ and watches him immediately get lost in the jacket copy. “I’m wondering something.” 

“Shoot.” 

“How long does your hair take in the morning?”

Jess’ eyes are still on the book. “Takes what it takes.”

“Don't deflect. How long?”

“How long does yours?”

“Five minutes.”

That gets her some eye contact. “No way.”

“Ten if Mom gives me a braid. Although that includes time spent analyzing whether Lars Ulrich would really try to club her to death like he did in her dream, and remembering whose turn it is to put the Pop-Tarts in the toaster.”

“Jeez.”

“A brush here, a brush there. I do have a bus to catch, I can't just waltz across the street like some of us.”

“When have you ever seen me waltz anywhere?”

“I meant skulk. So how long?”

“Some days more, some days less.” He’s a fortress.

“Ooh, I love this game. Does your personal grooming take more or less time than Peter Jackson’s cut of _The Fellowship of the Ring_?”

“Cut it out.”

“I'm gonna ask Luke what time you finally let him into the bathroom so he can brush his teeth.”

“You will not talk to Luke about this.”

“Poor Luke. Has to shave without a mirror because his nephew is giving his own reflection a ‘how you doin’.’”


End file.
